


#13 - She needed Summer, but her Winter was too cold

by TastyBrownies



Series: Rambles [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, Winter, honestly idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastyBrownies/pseuds/TastyBrownies
Summary: ...stuff, I guess. I have no idea how to describe this, tbh ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	#13 - She needed Summer, but her Winter was too cold

It was hailing heavily when she woke. The windows shook with the force of the ice banging against them. She was alone.

The cold outside was rivaled only by the ice she felt spreading in her heart. It weighed her down. Made it harder to convince herself to step out of the cocoon of warmth her blanket offered.

In her mind the sun was dim, blocked by stormy clouds. She did not mind the clouds – in fact, she enjoyed their company. The warmth of the sun would burn her. So she told herself.

The Truth, if that elusive lady ever deigned to show her face, the Truth would laugh in our girl’s face. The stormy clouds did not protect her, for there was no offender to fend off. The sun, in fact, would thaw the very ice she felt creeping through her veins.

Of course, the sun – the very sun blocked out by storm – its strength alone was not enough to burn through the clouds. It needed a little help. A nudge, if you will, a push in the right direction – a warm Summer breeze to blow away the storm.

But she loved Winter. And no Summer breeze, however persistent, would sacrifice itself and freeze for the minuscule chance of that same sun to chase away the cold. It would take a very foolish Summer to even try.

Her Winter was unforgiving, harsh and spreading frost. The Springs and Autumns passing by, they shiver at her gaze.

“Cold as ice, she is, that one.”

“Aye, that she is,” they say.

The ice has spread by now. She’s shaking like a leaf. The blankets wrapped around her frame provide her no relief. Her cheeks are damp, but she does not remember crying. Perhaps, in her mind, it finally started raining. Maybe the storm-clouds will dissipate soon.

But I wouldn’t count on it.


End file.
